Punishment
by sauraazu
Summary: Hukuman yang membawa pada 'menjelasnya suatu hubungan'.. -UcchiPai pairing *the last fanfic from me*
1. Chapter 1

**_Note : (mungkin) ini akan menjadi ff yang terakhir dari saya. Karena itu saya sangat berterima kasih jika minna-san menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :') *meskipun kepanjangan xD_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **"diam sebentar, biarkan tanganmu disitu, menyentuhku..."**_

 _ **"...kapanpun aku akan siap selalu berada di sampingmu. Bersamamu. Jadi, kumohon jangan menangis"**_

.

Kerutan-kerutan tergambar jelas di anta kedua alisnya dengan mata yang terpejam semakin erat kala sesuatu yang menusuk menghantam wajah terutama diarea kelopak. Ia bergerak mencoba kembali ke alam sadar namun sulit, serasa tak ada cela baginya untuk merenggangkan tubuh yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tak bergerak.

Sesuatu mengapit dirinya dengan tangan kirinya yang tertindih kepala seseorang dan tangan satunya yang merangkul tubuh seseorang. Benar, dia tidak seorang diri di tempat itu, deru napas yang menghantam lehernya menandakan ada seseorang disana. Dengan posisi menyamping membuat tubuhnya semakin sulit bergerak.

Dalam keadaan masih belum sadar, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya meremas tangannya sendiri dengan satu tarikan napas disusul suara geraman yang keluar seraya hembusan napasnya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Ia mulai merasa keram diarea tangan kirinya.

Gerakan kecil yang ia hasilkan membuat seseorang di sana ikut menggeram dan malah mengecilkan jarak diantara mereka, atau dengan kata lain ia semakin terapit. Tidak hanya terapit tapi sebuah tangan mengerat di pinggangnya.

"ugh!" yang sedaritadi terapit bersuara. Menyadari bahwa dirinya terapit ia mulai membuka mata, kembali mencoba merenggangkan diri tapi tak bisa.

 _"…_ _bangun"_ suara itu semakin memaksa pancaindranya untuk kembali berfungsi seluruhnya.

Ia kembali menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Kelopaknya berhasil terbuka walau belum jelas memperlihatkan objek di depannya namun ia mengenali jelas siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada saat ini. Bukan hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa orang sedang berdiri menatap dirinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan tenaga.

Penglihatannya kini jelas, mengerjap bebrapa kali lalu memandang tiap orang yang berdiri di sana. Kemudian tertuju pada satu sosok yang sejak semalam mengapit tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat sempit. Sosok yang mendekap erat pinggangnya dengan posesif seakan si pemilik pinggang itu adalah 'miliknya'.

"U-ucchi?!" untuk seseorang yang baru sadar dari mimpinya tentu saja suara yang dikeluarkan ketika berbicara masih serak. Dengan sedikit gerakan paksa ia bangun dari pembaringannya, dan berhasil membuat seorang bernama Ucchi itu hampir jatuh ke samping.

Tapi justru pergerakan mendadak itu tak membuat Ucchi yang berbaring di 'ujung' jatuh karena tangannya yang tangkul di pinggang si pembuat 'pergerakan tiba-tiba' itu semakin mengerat.

"…bangun _pengantin baru_ " seorang Mimori Suzuko bersuara untuk ke sekian kalinya ketika membangunkan dua orang yang hampir kembali dari dunia mimpinya.

"kalian? Sejak kapan di sini?" orang yang masih dalam posisi dirangkul pinggangnya oleh Ucchi bertanya, yang jelas dengan wajah tak kalah terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa semalaman ia terbaring bersama seorang Uchida Aya dengan posisi tak berjarak.

"hampir 20 menit" kembali Mimori bersuara seraya melirik arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "lebih baik segera kau bangunkan _husbando-_ mu itu. Karena sejak tadi dia menggumamkan namamu, Pile- _sama_ " lanjutnya dengan menekan kata ' _sama'_.

Suatu hal yang tak mengenakkan melihat aura kekesalan terpancar di wajah Mimori Suzuko. Pile yakin Mimori beserta beberapa pasang mata di sana sudah naik darah karena sedaritadi membangunkan dirinya dan Ucchi.

Disusul dengan mata membulat lebar mendengar Mimori berkata kalau Ucchi menggumamkan namanya. Dengan cepat mata Pile menatap Ucchi yang masih keadaan tak sadar.

"Ucchi, bangun.." beberapa gerakan dan beberapa pukulan kecil juga mendarat di tubuh Ucchi. "Ucchi… yang lain ada di sini. Ayo bangun"

"ugh.." Ucchi merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Pile dengan keadaan belum sepenuhnya sadar "…. _ohayou, watashi no waifu_ "

Degh!

Bukan hanya seorang Hori Eriko yang terkejut saat kalimat yang diutarakan dalam keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya itu menerobos mesuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, tapi juga tujuh pasang mata yang juga tak sengaja mendengar.

Mulai geram, wanita berdarah setengan Jepang-Korea ini menepuk pelan pipi orang yang masih dengan nyaman tertidur di dekatnya. Sekarang justru cubitan kecil mendarat di kedua pipi kemudian disusul gelitik disekitar pinggang. Dan akhirnya orang itu terjaga.

Matanya mengerjap, melihat Pile yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi tanpa arti, disusul lemparan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan. Ya, ada tujuh pasang mata disana yang sekarang menatap dirinya dengan kerutan-kerutan di dahi.

"eh? _Mi-minna?_ " melonjak kaget, Ucchi bangun dan berganti posisi duduk bersama Pile. Tak ada waktu untuk merapikan rambut usai bangun tidur karena atmosfer ruangan yang berdominasi warna biru tersebut sudah terisi oleh tatapan-tatapan seakan ingin membunuh.

"sudah selesai mimpi indahnya? Kalian tahu, jam berapa sekarang?" bak seorang komandan. Mimori kembali mulai menginterogasi dua makhluk manis di hadapannya, yang kini saling bertatapan kemudian menunduk menatap tangan masing-masih yang terkepal erat di atas pangkuan.

Mungkin memang tugas penginterogasian ini ditugaskan kepada seorang Mimori Suzuko, mengingat bahwa diantara mereka bertiga dekat. Jadi tak 'kan masalah apabila sesi penghakiman ini diberikan pada dirinya. Karena mungkin juga Mimori sedikit lebih berhak akan hal itu ketimbang yang lain.

Memberanikan diri, Pile melirik jam bundar di dinding sebelah kanan tempat dia duduk. "jam 2 siang" gumamnya sedikit ragu dan diam-diam melirik Mimori. Wajahnya semakin terlihat masam.

"tau artinya apa?" maju beberapa langkah, tepat satu meter di depan Ucchi dan Pile.

" _gomenasai!"_ bersamaan, dua orang bersalah itu masing-masing melekatkan kedua telapak tangan mereka seperti sedang berdoa dan memejam erat kemudian memohon ampun.

"terlambat bangun, tak ikut latihan pagi dan membuat semua orang khawatir" Mimori menunjukan beberapa jarinya seperti sedang menghitung. Tentu saja menghitung jumlah kesalahan yang sudah dibuat Ucchi dan Pile.

"…kalian dicari kemana-mana, rupanya sedang memadu kasih disini" entah serius atau lebih tepatnya menggoda. Mimori tak serius mengatakan itu, tapi nada bicaranya jelas serius.

"apa?!" ada rona merah di area pipi mereka berdua. Tentu saja malu bila digoda seperti itu. Apalagi di depan banyak orang.

Sadar akan bercak yang terekspos di bibir dua temannya, Mimori berkerut. Mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar. Dia berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan tingginya, walau nantinya akan tetap terlihat ia lebih pendek sedikit.

Mata Mimori membulat mendapati akan apa yang disadarinya tak salah. Ada warna merah muda di sana. Jelas bukan lipstick ataupun lipglosh. Tapi sesuatu seperti habis…

"kalian… habis bercumbu?" bukan tanpa sadar. Sungguh sadar Mimori mengatakan hal itu tanpa ragu dan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mendengarkan ucapannya. Sifatnya yang tangguh tak pernah membuatnya ragu akan suatu hal, termasuk mengatakan hal yang menurutnya benar dan bukan tabu.

"tentu saja tidak!" seru mereka bersamaan. Kemudian saling menatap dan menyadari satu sama lain bahwa noda merah di sekitar bibir mereka memang benar adanya. Lalu saling membuang muka karena malu. Sedangkan enam pasang mata yang lain malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat adegan menggoda di depan mereka.

Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya muncul di benak Mimori ketika menyimpulkan sebab noda merah muda di sekitar bibir kedua temannya itu adalah karena cumbu. Padahal banyak alasan lain. Tapi otaknya memaksa untuk mengutarakan kalimat itu secara sepontan.

"lalu, bisa jelaskan semua ini? Sembari kami memikirkan hukuman seperti apa yang pantas bagi sepasang _pengantin baru_ macam kalian yang sukses membuat banyak orang khawatir karena kehadiran mereka mendadak hilang saat diperlukan"

Usai bangkit dari posisi jongkok kini mata Mimori menyipit tajam, membuat kedua temannya hampir tak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk memberi penjelasan. Pile berdeham, kemudian mengginggit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rasa malu, senang dan hal lainnya saat mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang membuat jantungnya melonjak.

Ucchi juga ikut mengumpulkan memori puzzle dalam otaknya, mencoba menemukan alur kejadian seperti apa yang sampai membuat dirinya dan Pile seperti ini. Matanya memejam erat sesaat dengan kerutan diantaran alis.

Ketemu.

"sebenarnya…" Pile memulai

* * *

Menguap, mengerjap, mengucek dan menggaruk kepala, itu yang sedaritadi dilakukan Ucci saat turun dari loteng menuju ruang bawah tempat dijadikannya dapur. Bukan sebuah keinginan dirinya harus terjaga saat ini, karena dahaga yang menghantam tenggorokannya-lah memaksa matanya untuk terbuka.

Sudah sejak sebelum jam tidur ia rasakan sesuatu menggelitik di tenggorokan. Berdehem untuk meringankan pun tak mempan, justru malah menambah rasa perih, bahkan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin karena olah vokal yang ia lakukan terlalu berlebihan.

"ehem" kembali mencoba meringankan rasa sakit sembari meraba permukaan lehernya. Tetap saja malah menghasilkan rasa perih dan semakin gatal.

Terlalu sunyi, hingga derap langka menggema dan suara-suara mesin yang dihasilkan oleh benda seperti kulkas serta kipas angin terdengar bahkan dentuman jarum jam pun terdengar. Tercium aroma kopi di sudut lain dalam ruangan ini, sepertinya bekas para pekerja tadi pagi. Tidak bohong kalau ia sedikit merasa takut, apalagi dapur yang posisinya ada di tempat layaknya ruang bawah tanah. Sempat heran, kenapa ada rumah semacam ini.

Semakin mendekati kesadaran Ucchi mempercepat langkah menuju meja, meraih gelas kaca ramping dan menuangkan air dari dalam ceret. Beberapa tegukkan dan ia usai, ada sedikit rasa nyaman di tenggorokannya, setidaknya ini bisa menahan rasa sakit hingga besok. Ya, sepertinya besok ia harus konsultasi dengan dokter.

Sebelum kembali, Ucchi menuju _washtavel_. Karena dipikirnya ia sudah tak mungkin bisa kembali tidur, jadi sekalian saja ia membasuh wajah, masalah apakah ia akan terjaga lebih lama atau tidak itu urusan belakang, yang penting wajah dan penglihatannya disegarkan dahulu.

Selesai dengan pembasuhan wajah, matanya tertuju pada satu ruangan bersuara, ada sedikit cahaya terpancar dari dalam. Perlahan mulai melangkah mendekati, memastikan apakah ada orang disana. Tangannya terkepal, takut kalau-kalau justru sesuatu berbahaya ada di dalam.

Tapi tidak. Memang ada penghuni di sana, tapi bukan hal berbahanya, justru malah pemandangan yang memang diharapkan olehnya. Hori Eriko, kerap dipanggil Pile atau Pai-chan bagi kerabatnya yang dekat. Sedang duduk di sofa panjang dan lebar sambil menatap layar televisi. Dengan celana pendek cokelat dan kaus oblong yang lumayang _ngpress_ di badannya.

Tatapan itu, bukan tatapan yang seharusnya ketika menatap acara televisi. Bahkan posisi itu pun bukan posisi mengenakkan. Pile bersandar diujung kanan sofa dengan menumpuk kaki, tangan kanannya menopang dagu sedangkan tangan satunya memegang remote. Mengganti chanel yang sebenarnya sudah dilihatnya untuk kesekian kali.

 _Jenuhkah?_ Itu yang terbesit dalam pikiran Ucchi saat berdiri metap dari bibir pintu seluruh ekspresi wajah dan gesture tubuh yang dihasilkan Pile.

"a-ada apa?" sadar kalau sejak tadi Ucchi memperhatikan, Pile pun menegur dengan nada gugub. Ia mengecilkan suara TV kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya saat Ucchi mulai berjalan mendekat.

Ucchi mendekat dan duduk di samping Pile. Memandang televisi sejenak lalu berganti memandang Pile, iris matanya bergerak dari atas hingga bawah memperhatikan Pile, membuat yang dipandang hampir salah tingkah. Rambutnya basah dan sedikit berantakan, ada aroma wangi juga di sekitar tubuhnya. Mungkinkah…

"kau habis mandi?" Tanya Ucchi yang kemudian memperkecil jarak duduk mereka, mencoba memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tak salah. Lalu mendengus mencium aroma tubuh Pile. Benar. Dia tak salah mengira.

"kenapa tidak tidur?" bukannya menjawab Pile malah berbalik bertanya.

"ah~" dengan berani, tanpa seijin empunya, kepala Ucchi sudah menempel di kedua paha Pile dengan kedua kaki diluruskan, membuat si pemilik kaget karena ini pertama kali melihat perlakuan Ucchi yang seperti itu padanya.

"e-eh?" terlalu gugup dan malu mungkin, Pile mencoba mengangkat kepala Ucchi. Sebenarnya ia tak kebertan, malah ada rasa senang di hatinya, tetapi rasa gugubnya itulah yang membuat Pile salah bertingkah.

Dengan sedikit ketidak sadaran, Pile menyentil dahi Ucchi karena ia terlalu kaget dengan pergerakan Ucchi yang mendadak. Membuat yang disentil meringgis kesakitan.

" _i-ittai!"_ Ucchi memegangi keningnya yang tertutup poni.

"eh? _Gome,_ aku tak sadar" meski begitu Pile tetap berusaha mengangkat kepala Ucchi dari pangkuannya.

"sebentar saja" Ucchi pun menahan tangan kiri Pile yang dipakainya tadi untuk mengangkat kepala Ucchi.

Memejam sesaat sembari meremas tangan Pile dan meletakan di dadanya. Terasa jelas detakan kencang disana, entah sengaja atau tidak Ucchi seperti menunjukan bahwa jantungnya sedang berpacu cepat, sama seperti yang dirasakan Pile sekarang. Bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari milik Ucchi, apalagi tangannya sedang digenggam saat ini ditambah posisi kepala Ucchi yang sedang ada dipangkuannya.

"kau ada masalah? Ingin cerita? Akan kudengarkan" tertunduk, menatap wajah Ucchi yang sedang terpejam Pile menemukan raut kegelisahan disana, ada sedikit kerutan juga di dahi.

"bu-kan apa-apa" suara terdengar serak, tenggorokannya kembali terasa perih dan gatal. Lalu ia berdehem sesaat.

Buru-buru Pile menempelkan punggung tangan kanan-nya di kening kemudian leher Ucchi lalu merambat ke daerah pipi. Tidak panas, tapi memang sedikit hangat, apa karena permukaan kulit Pile yang dingin karena usai mandi?.

Halus, itu yang terbesit dipikiran Pile saat menyentuh pipi Ucchi dengan alasan mengecek suhu badannya, tapi memang sudah sejak lama ia ingin menyentuhnya. Diraba sebentar kemudian tersadar kalau yang ia lakukan hampir akan membuat Ucchi salah faham.

"diam sebentar" kata Ucchi tiba-tiba.

"e-h?"

"diam sebentar, biarkan tanganmu disitu menyentuhku -pipi-. Aku merasa sedikit gerah dan panas, aku butuh yang _dingin-dingin_ "

Maka dibiarkannyalah tangan mulus dan dingin itu melekat di permukaan pipi Ucchi, sedikit malu tapi senang itu yang dirasakan Pile dengan masih diam-diam mencuri pandang menatap wajah orang di pangkuannya. Meski memejam tapi Ucchi tahu kalau Pile memandangnya, ada kesenangan tersendiri dihatinya.

"kau sakit?"

"ya, hanya sedikit terasa perih dan sakit" Benar, suara Ucchi semakin terdengar serak dan bahkan ia mulai kesulitan mengeluarkan suara.

"…sakit disini" Ucchi menuntun tangan Pile menuju permukaan lehernya, terasa getaran disana yang jelas dihasilkan oleh pita suara milik Ucchi. Kemudian turun menuju tempat dimana ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya "…dan disini" lanjutnya. Terbukalah mata Ucchi dengan langusung menatap lekat tepat di kedua mata Pile, tersirat keterkejutan dan pertanyaan disana.

Dalam hati Ucchi tertawa, tentu saja Pile kebingungan akan maksud Ucchi secara tak langsung megatakan bahwa hatinya juga sakit. Tunggu. Bisa saja jantugnya yang sakit, tapi setahu Pile, Ucchi tak punya penyakit semacam itu apalagi ia adalah tipe orang yang menjaga kesehatannya. Jadi pastilah hatinya yang sakit, tapi sakit karena apa? Benarkah ia ada masalah? Pile tak berani bertanya lebih dalam, takut Ucchi merasa bahwa ia terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

"aku ada permen menthol, mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan" Pile merogoh saku belakang celana pendeknya.

Sisa tiga buah, padahal seingatnya ia masih memiliki empat, apa jatuh ya? Pikirnya. Padahal kalau masih lengkap empat ia ingin membagi rata dengan Ucchi, karena ukuran permennya kecil dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk dihabiskan. Kalau hanya satu tak kan mempan sedikitpun, tapi disatu sisi ia juga ingin memakannya. Ya sudahlah, biar saja.

" _hai' "_ usai melahap bagiannya, kini diberikan bagian Ucchi.

"suapi" ucap Ucchi manja. Mata Pile membulat sesaat. Sekarang Pile merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menghadapi kelakuan manja anaknya.

Yang minta disuapi malah tertawa ringan, memperlihatkan lesung di kedua ujung bibirnya. Berpikir sejenak apakah Pile akan memenuhi permintaan Ucchi atau tidak, tapi kalau dipikir juga untuk apa menolak permintaan sekecil itu. Lagipula Ucchi hanya meminta dibukakan dan disuapi.

"baiklah" meski terdengar malas tapi bukan dengan berat hati ia melakukannya. "buka mulutmu".

Pile mulai menyuapi Ucchi, menyodorkan permen mint berisikan menthol ke ujung bibir Ucchi. Tidak selesai sampai disitu, moment ini dimanfaatkan Ucchi untuk menggoda gadis blasteran itu, tepat saat permen itu masuk dan jari Pile menyentuh bibir Ucchi, ia langsung mengapit ujung jari telunjuk Pile dengan bibir kemudian menggigitnya

"Ucchi?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pile terperanjat kaget, rasa denyut mulai terasa di ujung jarinya.

Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat dan mulai ada rona merah dikedua pipi ketika ia rasakan gigitan itu semakin kuat dan dirasakan ada sesuatu menari di sana. Ya, indera pengecap itu bergerak tanpa sadar. Tak ingin merasa malu terlalu lama, Pile menarik paksa jarinya. Sakit? Tentu saja, tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum sembari memalingkan wajah. Si penggigit menyengir karena berhasil menggoda temannya.

"tidak hanya wajahmu yang terlihat manis saat digoda, tapi jarimu juga manis ya" Ucchi tertawa setengah lepas.

" _mou.._ apa maksud dan tujuanmu menggodaku?!" Pile memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya terasa panas waktu didengar Ucchi mengatakan bahwa wajahnya manis.

"itu hukuman karena tadi kau menyentil dahiku"

"jadi kau dendam?" mata Pile membulat, menatap wajah Ucchi yang terlihat kegirangan usai menggodanya.

"tidak…tidak…tidak… aku bercanda"

Jari Pile pun menari-nari di sekitar perut Ucchi, tentu saja menggelitikinya, membalas perbuatannya barusan. Maka penuhlah ruangan tersebut dengan tawa lepas mereka. Pile senang, setidaknya hal tadi bisa menghibur Ucchi yang sebelumnya kelihatan murung.

.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Pile sebelumnya bahwa permen itu tak kan bertahan lama walau memang benar juga kalau permen itu meringankan rasa sakit dan gatal di area tenggorokan Ucchi.

"permennya habis, aku mau lagi" pinta Ucchi sembari membuka telapak tangannya.

"tinggal satu dan tidak akan kuberikan"

"ah! Pai-chan, berikan untukku"

Rupanya Ucchi ketagihan dengan rasa permen mint berisikan mentol berwarna merah itu. Mencoba merebut paksa dari genggaman Pile dan hampir membuat tangannya tergigit oleh Ucchi. Aksi rebutan pun terjadi dan tentulah dengan iringan tawa, cukup lama itu terjadi hingga Pile memutuskan untuk mebuka dan melahap permen itu dengan cepat.

" _hidoi yo…_ Pai- _chan_ "

Pile menjulurkan ujung lidahnya pertanda ledekan. " coba saja ambil kalau bisa" menoba menantang Ucchi dengan menyuruhnya mengambil permen yang sudah terapit di ujung bibirnya.

Tanpa ragu, satu gerakan sefleks tanpa pemikiran panjang dilakukan Ucchi. Pergerakan mendadak yang tak pernah terbesit dalam benak Pile sebelumnya. Bukan sengaja tapi memang tak sadar karena di otak Ucchi saat itu hanya ingin merampas permen dari Pile dan apapun akan dilakukannya termasuk melakukan hal yang sedikit memalukan.

Posisi Ucchi yang masih terbaring di pangkuan Pile memudahkannya merampas permen itu. Dengan kepala menengadah, kedua tangannya terangkul di tengkuk Pile kemudian menarik paksa lalu meraih permen itu dengan bibirnya. Dan terjadilah kontak langsung diantara mereka.

Suasana terasa menggerahkan, keduanya saling diam. Hanya bulatan mata lebar dan deguban jantung berpacu cepat yang terjadi, bahkan aliran darah terasa begitu panas. Sunyi sebentar, suara televisi yang masih menyala memenuhi keheningan diantara mereka. Bahkan hawa mulai terasa panas dan terasa bulir piluh merembet di area kening.

Napas mereka berhenti sesaat, sesuatu yang lembut bersentuhan di antara permen yang menjadi perebutan beberapa detik lalu. Mulai sadar, Ucchi menggigit permen tersebut dan membuat menthol yang di dalamnya merembes keluar melekat di kedua bibir mereka.

Mulai kehabisan udara Pile menarik kepalanya dari posisi itu. Begitupun Ucchi, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Keduanya saling diam memalingkan pandangan kearah berlawanan, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan dengan pikiran jernih.

Berpikir apakah yang barusan mereka alami adalah…

"Pai- _chan,_ maaf. Tadi aku-"

"lupakan saja! Anggap saja itu kecelakaan" jawab Pile cepat. Terlalu malu baginya membahas kejadian itu sekarang.

' _Ya Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Itu sama saja ia mencoba menciumku. Tidak- dia memang sudah.. Agghrr! Apa yang kau pikirkan Pile?!'_

Pile sibuk dengan pikirannya, bahkan ia mulai canggung dan wajahnya memanas. Tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuannya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada sisa rasa permen menthol di sana. Bahkan matanya terpejam erat menahan rasa malu tak tertahankan.

' _Bodoh! Ucchi apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Astaga! Bibir kami bersentuhan?. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Pai-chan pasti marah'_

Atmosfer ruangan tersebut jadi lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya. Hawa semakin panas, padahal ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu sempit dan ada pendingin ruangan juga, bahkan di luar angin sedang berhembus kencang, tapi tetap saja. Keringat mulai hadir di sela-sela tubuh mereka.

Ucchi meraba kasar wajahnya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali. Kemudian ia berdeham. Sedangkan Pile masih sibuk meredakan deguban jantungnya yang tak kunjung normal.

Sudah cukup lama keheningan terjadi, sampai suara petir menggelegar memecah kesunyian. Membuat mereka terperanjat kaget. Tak ketinggalan kilatan-kilatan yang muncul sebelum itu dan disertai hembusan angin yang kencang. Gesekan antar ranting dan dedaunan ikut terdengar.

"se-sepertinya mau turun hujan" Ucchi mulai membuka suara sembari memandang jendela bundar di sebelah kirinya, yang lumayan besar tanpa adanya penutup. Hanya besi-besi berbentuk vertical dan horizontal yang menutupnya, itupun dengan jarak yang lebar. Membuat angin leluasa keluar-masuk.

"i-iya. Di-dingin juga ya" Pile meringkuk memeluk lutut, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai terserang angin malam. Apalagi keadaannya yang habis mandi, lebih membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

"bagaiman kalau kita kembali dan pergi tidur" Ucchi pun ikut bergidik merasakan dinginnya angin menghantam tubuhnya yang hanya berhelaikan kaos tipis lengan pendek dengan bagian leher yang sedikit kedodoran dan celana sependek lutut.

.

Mematikan televisi kemudian beranjak dari sofa lalu bergerak menuju pintu. Pile mendahului dan disusul Ucchi di belakang. Belum sampai pintu, angin berhembus lebih kencang membuat pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya. Disusul gemuruh petir yang nyaring membuat listrik mendadak padam.

"Kyaaaa…!" teriaknya bersamaan. Mereka berjongkok menutup telinga karena terlalu terkejut dengan gemuruh petir dan pemadaman listik yang mendadak itu. Bahkan membuat suara alarm mobil di luar menyala dengan sendirinya. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"U-ucchi, tolong, aku takut" gumam Pile pelan dengan tubuh gemetar.

Ucchi mendengar samar ucapan Pile. Terlalu gelap, ia merangkak mencoba meraba jalan hingga ke pintu, berdiri perlahan lalu mencoba membuka. Tapi yang ada malah terkunci dari luar.

"Pai- _chan,_ pintunya terkunci dari luar. Bagaimana ini?"

"…." Tak menjawab, Pile masih gemetar di tempat

"tapi, bisa keluar pun percuma kalau kita tidak membawa benda penerang" Ucchi mulai putus asa.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Pile, Ucchi kembali merangkak meraba jalan mencari keberadaan posisi Pile. Sudah dapat dan terdengar suara gemetar di sana. Tidak mau terlalu banyak bertanya, Ucchi berdiri menuntun Pile dengan bermodalkan indera peraba. Menerka-nerka jalan menuju sofa.

"kita tidur di sini saja ya?" Ucchi mengelus bahu Pile yang sepertinya sudah lebih membaik.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Pile di atas sofa, membiarkannya istirahat di sana. Sedangkan Ucchi sendiri tidur di sofa satu lagi, kebetulan ada lebih dari satu sofa di ruang itu.

" _oyasumi,_ Pai- _chan"_

" _oyasumnasai,_ Ucchi"

Berbaring di sofa dengan ditemani suara gemersik dedaunan, hembusan angin kencang yang menyelimuti permukaan kulit hingga menusuk tulang, membuat bergidik. Begitu sunyi dan senyap. Hanya suara hujan semakin deras dan beberapa hewan kecil liar yang terdengar dan tercium aroma amis secara samar. Sedikit berisik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Mulai merasa menggigil, Pile pun gusar. Meringkukkan tubuhnya, membalikkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba membuat dirinya sehangat mungkin. Namun mustahil. Ia bahkan merutuki dirinya, berpikir harusnya ia tak usah mandi. Diyakininya kalau besok pasti ia akan terserang demam.

"ugh!" semakin gusar. Ia berbalik menghadap sandaran sofa, mencoba membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Barangkali ia bisa sedikit nyaman.

Pergerakan Pile membuat Ucchi memperhatikannya dalalm gelap. Derap langkah terdengar, hawa seseorang mendekat pun terasa. Dan sekarang sofa Pile terasa bergelombang. Ada yang duduk di sana. Kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"begini lebih baik?" suara itu. Milik Ucchi.

"eh?" bergerak sedikit, mencoba melihat seseorang yang sekarang terbaring di dekatnya dengan tangan kiri yang merangkul pinggangnya.

Sofa yang cukup panjang dan lebar, memudahkan mereka untuk berbaring dalam satu tempat yang sama.

"silahkan tidur tuan puteri, biarkan aku menghangatkan dirimu" bisikkan itu menggelitik telinga Pile dan tentu saja membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi melonjak.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan tenang, setelah apa yang sedari tadi dilakukan Ucchi padanya. Tidur di pangkuannya, menggigit jarinya dan tadi –bisa dikatkan- mencium bibirnya, ya walau itu tanpa sengaja, tapi tetap saja kan itu namanya _dicium_?

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, Ucchi. Kembali saja ke sofamu. Kalau kau di sini bersamaku, bisa jatuh"

"tidak akan, aku akan memeluk erat pinggangmu" benar katanya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin mendekat pada Pile.

"…aku tahu kau kedinginan kan? Diam dan tidur saja." Nadanya seakan memerintah.

"ini akan merepotkanmu. Nanti badanmu bisa sakit" mencoba menolak walau sejujurnya ia memang merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman dari sebelumnya. Dalam keadaan sempit dan terapit seperti itu, ia merasa seperti terlindungi.

"tidak masalah. Lagipula sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini"

Pile terperangah mendengar pengakuan Ucchi yang begitu berani. Tapi tetap saja semua yang dilakukan Ucchi padanya selama ini hanya sebatas perhatian seorang teman. Ia pun tahu kalau Ucchi melakukan semua perhatian itu pada ketujuh temannya yang lain. Maka bukan hal special yang dirasakannya sekarang. Seketika itu ada rasa sesak di hati Pile, mengingat kalau perhatian Ucchi hanya sebatas teman, tak seharusnya ia berharap lebih.

" _nee…_ Pai- _chan,_ kau bilang akan mendengarkan kalau aku ingin cerita 'kan?" Ucchi bertanya, seakan menagih sebuah utang.

"i…ya?" jawab Pile sedikit ragu. Mengingat-ingat ucapannya sebelumnya.

Terasa cengkraman kuat di baju Pile, tepat di bagian Ucchi merangkul pinggangnya. Punggungnya terasa ada yang menyandar dan terdengar isakkan disitu.

 _Ucchi menangis?_ Pikirnya.

 _'Ternyata memang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya'._

Tangan yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menahan kepalanya, kini beralih menggenggam tangan Ucchi yang berada di pinggangnya.

"kemarin sore aku mendapat telepon dari ibuku…" Ucchi memulai

"…dan ia bilang, kalau aku akan ditunangkan dengan orang pilihannya"

Tepat saai itu petir bergemuruh kencang. Sama seperti hati Pile, seakan disambar petir ketika mendengar kata _ditunangkan_. Bagaimana bisa? Kalau tunangan, itu tandanya…

"lalu bagaimana de-denganmu?" mencoba menahan tangis dan sesak di dadanya, Pile bertanya soal perasaan Ucchi sendiri.

"a-aku tidak yakin. Disatu sisi aku ingin menyenangkan hati beliau. Tapi di satu sisi aku menyukai orang lain" masih terdengar isakkan kecil disana. Suaranya pun mulai terbata dan terdengar serak.

 _'_ _Tunangan? Orang yang disuka? Siapa? Siapa orang yang disukai Ucchi? Tuhan, aku ingin menangis'_

Jantungnya lagi-lagi berpacu cepat, dadanya sesak seakan tak bisa bernapas, matanya mulai memanas dan berair. Rasanya detik itu juga ia seakan dihantam ribuan batu bertubi-tubi. Sangat sakit. Dan tak terasa air matanya bergulir keluar melewati hidung dan bibirnya. Bibir yang sejak beberapa menit lalu dicuri oleh Ucchi, orang pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan _first kiss -_ nya.

"orang yang kau suka?" dengan berani Pile bertanya, meski itu sakit

"iya. Aku menyukainya, tapi dia tak pernah menyadari semua perhatianku. Padahal aku mencoba berbuat usil dengan terus menerus menggodanya demi mendapat perhatian. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya menganggap sebatas teman"

"itu sebabnya kau menunjukan secara tak langsung bahwa hatimu sakit?"

"un.." Ucchi mengangguk.

Pile berbalik, mengganti posisi menghadap Ucchi. Kemudian meraba wajah lalu mengusap bulir-bulir air mata di sekitar wajah Ucchi. Untunglah keadaan kedang gelap, jadi Ucchi tak melihat kalau Pile juga telah menangis.

"aku memang tidak bisa banyak membantu. Tapi, kalau kau membutuhkanku. Kapanpun aku akan siap selalu berada di sampingmu. Bersamamu. Jadi, kumohon jangan menangis"

Posisi Ucchi turun sedikit, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan leher Pile kemudian bersandar di dadanya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di sekitar leher dan dada Pile. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"e-eh? U-uchi?" terasa geli dan menggelitik saat napas Ucchi menghantam lehernya.

Ucchi tertawa kecil "ternyata sangat nyaman berada di pelukanmu. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau kupeluk ya? Atau kubawa pulang dan kujadikan teman tidurku" dihirupnya aroma tubuh Pile. Wangi sabun bercampur bunga yang entah namanya apa menyeruak masuk ke indera penciuman Ucchi

"kau pikir aku guling?!" tangan kiri Pile pun kini menjadi bantal bagi kepala Ucchi.

"tubuhmu wangi ya, aku menyukainya. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukai baumu" Ucchi tertawa disela penggodaannya.

Sedangkan yang digoda bersemu merah. Entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia dibuat jantungan oleh seorang Uchida Aya, sosok yang sudah lama ia kagumi, ia sukai. Hanya bisa mengagumi, tanpa bisa berucap. Masalah tentang tunangan dan orang yang disukai Ucchi, mungkin untuk saat ini ia lupakan dulu. Ia ingin menikmati momen indah ini bersama Ucchi.

"ha?! Ke-kenapa sih kau senang sekali menggodaku?"

"aku tidak menggodamu. Aku berkata jujur" Ucchi mendengus, menghirup aroma wangi di tubuh Pile. Sampai-sampai membuat Ucchi dengan sengaja. Sungguh dengan sengaja mencium lehernya.

"Ucchi?! Berhenti mendengusku! Dan ja-jangan menciumiku" suara Pile memelan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia merasa geli mengatakannya, meski itu benar.

"kau- keberatan kalau aku memelukmu?" terdengar nada sedih di pengucapannya.

"bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja…" tak masalah jika ia memeluk. Tapi kalau sampai mencium -apalagi daerah sesitive- itu rasanya...

"maaf Pai- _chan,_ kalau aku membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin memeluk orang yang membuatku nyaman saat di dekatnya"

 _'_ _ny-nyaman?!'_

"ya. Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membuat perasaanmu membaik. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan" Pile pasrah.

"yey! _Arigatou_ Pile- _chan_ " pelukannya semakin mengerat. Sampai-sampai mereka lupa kalau diluar sedang hujan lebat dan angin kencang pun tak mendinginkan tubuh mereka. Karena tubuh mereka sudah sama-sama hangat saat ini.

"iya… iya.." Pile mengelus pundak Ucchi. Lalu kembali dengan nakal Ucchi mendengus aroma tubuh dan diam-diam sengaja mencium lehernya.

"…UCHIDA-SAN!" ucap Pile ketika Ucchi membuat lehernya mengelitik.

Ucchi hanya tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Pile.

 _'_ _Daisuki dayo. Eriko-chan'_

Tak lama setelah itu mata mereka pun terpejam dan mulai terperosok ke dalam alam mimpi.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Panjang? Iya. #sengaja hehehe... Tidak selesai sampai disitu. Masih ada lanjutannya  
silahkan dilihat._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 ** _"…kumhon mengerti dan berhentilah membuatku takut"_**

 ** _"i-itu kesalahan! Bukankah sudah kujelaskan?!"_**

 **"apa ini sudah cukup bukti? Kalau _aku..."_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Mimori Suzuko berdeham dan meraba kasar wajahnya setelah usai mendengarkan cerita panjang dari kedua teman karibnya itu. Tentu saja kejadian perebutan permen itu tidak diceritakan detailnya. Karena terlalu memalukan. Dan soal tebakan Mimori tentang bercak di area bibir mereka itu juga tidak salah sepenuhnya.

Adalah benar bercak merah muda itu karena permen. Tapi lebih benar lagi kalau itu akibat gigitan permen di antara bibir mereka. Mengingat-ingat kejadian itu membuat mereka malu untuk saling melihat.

"alasan kalian cukup masuk di akal" Mimori mondar-mandir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangan satunya mengacak pinggang. Mencoba memikirkan pantaskah mereka mendapat hukuman.

"…sebenarnya, bagiku tidak masalah kalian terlambat bangun dan tidak ikut latihan pagi" Mimori berdecak kesal kemudian mendekat lagi

"…yang menjadi masalahku adalah. Kalian membuat semua orang khawatir!" rahangnya mengeras, mencoba menahan amarah.

"maaf, Mii- _chan_ " Pile tertunduk malu.

" _gome,_ Mimo- _chan_ " begitupun Ucchi.

"…kami menyesal" sambung mereka bersamaan.

Kembali Mimori menatap keenam temannya secara bergantian. Mengangkat dagu. Menunjukkan raut wajah bertanya _lebih baik dua orang bersalah itu diapakan?_. Ada yang menggeleng, ada yang mengangkat bahu, namun ada yang memang sedangan berpikir.

"kau yakin akan menghukumnya? Kasihan kan? Lagipula itu bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka" Nanjou Yoshino, sosok yang usianya lebih tua membuatnya berpikiran lebih dewasa dan rasional.

"aku hanya ingin membuat mereka jera. Karena ini bukan kali pertama mereka membuatku khawatir"

"benar juga" Kubo Yukira. Kerap disapa Shika angkat suara. "kalau diingat, mereka pernah tanpa sengaja tertinggal bus dengan alasan pergi mencari toilet" lajutnya sembari melirik keatas, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"lalu saat sebelum _live_ mereka pernah mendadak hilang. Dan ternyata terkunci di toilet" Kusuda Aina. Atau biasa dipanggil Kussun, menambahkan.

"ketika latihan _camp_ pun mereka tiba-tiba menghilang saat kita mencari kayu bakar" Rippi, bernama lengkap Riho Iida ikut menambahkan. Seakan menambah hawa panas diantara mereka. "…rupanya terpisah dari gerombolan dan tersesat" lanjutnya.

Ucchi dan Pile bersamaan membulatkan mata seraya mengaga tak percaya kalau kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat cukup banyak dan diingat jelas oleh teman-temannya.

"kalian dengar itu? Dengar kan? Sudah berapa kali?!" Mimori semakin geram. Dia sungguh ingin marah sekarang. Matanya pun memerah, maniknya berkaca dan suara sedikit bergetar.

"sudah, Mii- _chan,_ jangan terbawa emosi" Nanjou mendekat dan mengusap bahu Mimori, mencoba menangkan.

"kau mencoba membela mereka?!" tanya Mimori kesal

"bukan seperti itu. Tenangkan dirimu dulu"

Mimori menghela napas panjang ditengah kekesalan yang sedang dialaminya "ingat tidak saat kalian hampir jatuh ke sungai karena nekat naik jembatan gantung?! Ingat tidak?! Ha?!" kini Mimori sudah habis masa sabarnya. Darahnya mulai naik dan ubun-ubunnya terasa panas.

Mendengar nada bicaranya. Ucchi dan Pile bergedik ngeri bahkan terkejut. Bukan pertama kali mereka dihujani omelan oleh Mimori, tapi yang kali ini benar-benar membuat jantung mereka berdetak kencang bahkan mereka mulai gemeter.

Memberanikan diri memandang Mimori, mereka tersentak. Karena wajah dan mata Mimori memerah. Air mata seakan siap menunggu waktunya meluncur. Suasana mulai menegang ketika nada bentakkan itu keluar. Memang sudah sering Mimori dibuat khawatir. Tapi kali ini sudah kelewat batas baginya.

"Mi-Mii _chan,_ tenangkan dirimu" kembali Nanjou mencoba menenangkan Mimori.

"maaf Mii- _chan_! Kumohon maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud. Ini sungguh kecelakaan" Pile menunduk gemetar, tak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Hanya kepalan tangan yang semakin mengeras di pangkuannya yang dia pandangi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia mulai terisak. Tak percaya kalau Mimori akan semarah ini.

Disusul Ucchi melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka pun terisak. Menangis. Bukan karena bentakan atau amarah Mimori. Tapi karena rasa sesal sudah terlalu sering membuat sahabat dan orang disekitar mereka khawatir.

"sudah…sudah… lihat mereka Mii- _chan._ Mereka sudah menyesali perbuatan mereka. Maafkanlah mereka" Nanjou

"ya Tuhan… kenapa kalian selalu berbuat seenaknya?" Mimori menyeka ujung matanya yang basah oleh _air mata,_ lalu menghampiri dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang begitu dikasihinya.

"…kalian tahu kan kita sedang melaksanakan program amal di daerah pedalaman desa. Kita belum tahu seluk-beluk tempat ini dan kalau kalian tersesat bagimana? Aku tidak bermaksud membentak. Aku hanya khawatir ada apa-apa pada kalian"

"…kumhon mengerti dan berhentilah membuatku takut"

Untunglah mereka berhasil berdamai. Ucchi dan Pile memang paham betul sifat temannya yang satu ini. Yang apabila parno pasti sudah terlihat seperti orang yang arogan. Tapi mereka tidak melihat sisi negative dari sifat itu. Mereka tahu kalau itu hanya rasa khawatir, karena Mimori menyayangi semua teman-temannya. Terutama mereka berdua.

"sekali lagi maaf" ucap dua makhluk penuh penyesalan itu disela isak tangis yang terjadi dalam dekapan seorang Mimori Suzuko.

"tak apa" ia menggeleng. "...aku juga minta maaf"

Keadaan kembali tenang dan melegakan. Mimori melepas pelukan kemudian menatap lega kearah teman-temannya satu persatu. Hingga ia menyadari ada yang hilang di sana. Di antara mereka. Entah sejak kapan keganjilan ini terjadi., Setelah sebelumnya merenggang kening Mimori berkerut lagi.

"dimana Emi- _chan_ dan Sora?" tanya Mimori memandang ke sekitar.

Benar juga. Sebelumnya mereka lengkap bersembilang dalam ruangan itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada tujuh orang. Dan memang sejak tadi dua orang bernama lengkap Nitta Emi dan Tokui Sora itu tak mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun.

Suasana kembali hening. Dari balik atap ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini terdengar derap langkah. Mata mereka bersamaan menengadah ke atas. Mungkinkah dua orang mendadak hilang itu sudah kembali ke kamar mereka? Tapi tidak sopan sekali pergi tanpa pamit.

Hingga satu cahaya muncul dari layar televisi. TV itu menyala dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan dua orang sedang bercanda dan berbincang di atas sofa. Dengan salah satunya tidur di pangkuan yang satunya lagi. Semua tertuju pada tayangan itu. Bahkan Kussun dan Rippi yang berdiri di depan televisi itu menepi membiarkan yang lain melihatnya. Mereka mengenal kedua orang itu.

Itu adalah Pile dan Ucchi. Sampai pada satu adegan memalukan terlihat. Adegan dimana Ucchi menarik tengkuk Pile demi mendapat permen yang ada pada bibir Pile. Semua disitu terperangah, melotot, menganga tak percaya.

Sedangkan Ucchi dan Pile saling memandang. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Kemudian menatap Mimori yang saat ini memandang mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Disusul dengan tatapan dari yang lain.

"Hori Eriko- _san_? Uchida Aya- _san_? Bisa kita bicara enam mata sekarang?" kali ini suara Mimori terdengar dingin. Lalu ia berjalan keluar mendahului yang lain.

" ha-hai' " mereka hanya bisa menelan air liur. Mempersiapkan mental sebelum benar-benar menerima hukuman dari sang komandan.

.

* * *

.

"kau yakin tak apa menghukum mereka seperti ini?" Nanjou Yoshino mendekat menghampiri Mimori yang dengan puasnya memandang pemandangan indah di depannya.

"biar saja! Ini lebih cocok untuk mereka" Mimori tersenyum, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Seakan puas dan bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Dari jauh, dibelakang Nanjo dan Mimori. Kelima orang lainnya sedang berbincang mengenai dua orang yang sedang menjalankan hukuman.

"ini pasti perbuatan kalian kan?" Kussun melirik sinis ke arah Emittsun dan Sora yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"iya. Pasti kalian melakukan sesuatu kan?" tanya Shika selidik dengan mata menyipit tajam.

" _go-gome.._ " Emittsun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "sebenarnya begini…pffft.." ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Sora, lebih baik kau saja yang ceritakan. Aku tak sanggup" ia kembali tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

"begini, saat di ruang bawah tempat kalian memperdebatkan UcchiPai, kita tak sengaja melihat ada cemera CCTV di pojok atas dekat pintu. Iseng saja, kami naik dan memeriksa ruangan tempat menampilkan rekaman tersebut"

"…rupanya pas sekali. Kami mendapati rekaman mereka sepanjang malam dan itu sangat menggelitik perut. Tak disangka-sangka diam-diam mereka memadu kasih di belakang kita" Sora menyeka ujung matanya yang mulai basah oleh air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"lalu kami sambungkan saja ke saluran TV tempat kalian berada. Kebetulan yang sangat pas, bukan?" lanjut Emittsun di sela tawanya.

" _and.. see_?" sambung Sora lalu kembali tertawa.

" _hidoi yo-Nyaaa~"_ seru Rippi menirukan suara karakter Hoshizora Rin sembari melipat kedua tangan di belakang tengkuknya. Selayaknya seorang Rin dalam _LoveLive!._

"ah~, pantas saja mereka sering terlibat masalah bersama dan menghilang bersama" sahut Shika kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ditimpa UcchiPai selama ini hingga membuat Mimori naik darah terus-menerus.

"benar juga…" Kussun menimpal. Mereka berlima pun berpendapat sama kemudian mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

.

Di lain tempat….

Dua orang sedang saling merangkul. Yang satu merangkul tengkuk lawannya dan yang satu lagi merangkul pinggang lawannya. Tepat seperti sepasang kekasi yang saling posesif satu sama lain. Seperti itulah Mimori menghukum Ucchi dan Pile. Dibawah panas dan teriknya matahari, menyuruh Ucchi merangkul pinggang Pile dan menyuruh Pile merangkul tengkuk Ucchi. Sukses membuat yang terkena hukuman saling malu-malu.

Tepat di belakang halaman rumah tempat air mancur yang kebetulan airnya sedang tidak menyala. Disitulah mereka disuruh berdiri dan melaksanakan hukuman. Terlihat seperti patung penghias air mancur.

Pile malu sepenuhnya, tapi tidak dengan Ucchi. Ia justru menikmatinya, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandang wajah Pile ketika merona saat digoda.

"Mii- _chan,_ tidak adakah hukuman lain selain berpose seperti ini? Aku malu" Pile mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Mimori.

"tidak! Ini sudah pas untuk kalian _penangtin baru_ yang asik memadu kasih dan diam-diam bercumbu"

"i-itu kesalahan! Bukankah sudah kujelaskan?"

"aku sih tidak masalah kalian mau bermesraan. Tapi kalau soal merahasiakan hubungan kalian, itu aku sedikit sensitive ya" ada rasa senang tersendiri saat mengerjai kedua temanya saat ini.

"tidak ada hubungan special di antara kami" Pile berusaha mengelak. Masih dengan posisi merangkul tengkuk Ucchi yang terekspos karena rambutnya dikuncir satu saat ini. Begitu juga dengan Pile.

"benarkah yang dikatakannya, Ucchi?" untuk memastikan Mimori bertanya pada Ucchi. Yang ditanya pun menoleh.

"entahlah Mimo- _chan._ Aku juga bingung hubungan seperti apa yang dilakukannya padaku, setelah semalam ia mengatakan bahwa _ia akan selalu berada di sisiku_ " pengakuan Ucchi membuat Pile membulatkan mata. Sebenarnya Ucchi hanya menggodanya saja.

"apa?!" kalau diingat, yang sebenarnya menggantungkan hubungan tanpa kepastian itu Uchida Aya. Tapi kenapa justru di sini posisinya ia yang bersalah.

"Eriko- _san,_ menggantungkan hubungan itu tidak baik" Rippi menghampiri kemudian berkomentar sembari menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"kau harus memberikan kepastian yang jelas" sambung Emittsun mendekat

"membuat seseorang menunggu itu tidak benar" Sora tak mau kalah

"hei! Kalian berdua diamlah! Dasar _pemanas berjalan!_ " Pile geram dengan perbuatan Sora dan Emittsun yang menunjukkan rekaman itu secara sengaja. Bahkan sebenarnya ia dan Ucchi tak tahu kalau ternyata terpasang kamera di sana. Yang diomeli hanya menyengir.

"pantas saja kalian sering menghilang bersama" Kussun. Mulai membuat suasana semakin memanas.

"apa jangan-jangan kau yang membawa Ucchi ikut serta dalam perbuatanmu?" Shika menimpali.

"hei, _minna.._ jangan menambah panas keadaan" mulai sadar akan hawa keadaan di sekitar. Nanjo mencoba memperingatkan. Walau ia tahu kalau yang dilakukan teman-temannya ini hanya sekedar menggoda dan bercanda. Sebenarnya ia juga tersenyum ketika mengutarakan itu.

"ke-kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan?" Pile kalang kabut sendiri menghadapi celotehan panjang lebar teman-temannya.

"…kalian lihat sendiri kan kalau yang me-menciumku itu Ucchi"

"mencium-mu? Bukannya kau yang menggodaku?" Ucchi mengangkat satu alisnya menatap wajah Pile. Memang benar. Kalau saja Pile tidak menantang Ucchi mengambil permen dari mulutnya sendiri, adegan _cumbu_ itu tak kan terjadi.

"jadi, bagaimana Pile- _sama_? Kau mau memperjelas semua ini?" kembali Mimori mengajukan pertanyaan yang menggoda Pile.

" _mou..!_ tolong, sudah cukup kalian menggodaku. Aku malu" ia menunduk

"…lagi pula, yang selama ini menggantungkan hubungan itu Ucchi. Bu-bukan aku" dengan berani ia menyatakan hal itu.

"…seakan, ia membuatku berharap lebih padanya"

Semua diam. Menatap pemandangan yang entah auranya menegang atau bagaimana. Yang jelas suasanya menjadi hening. Terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Pile yang bahkan tahu kalau orang yang ia bicarakan itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

"Pai- _chan.."_ panggil Ucchi. Pile mengangkat perlahan kepalanya, mencoba bertemu pandang dengannya. "kalau begini bagiamana?" Ucchi menarik dekat tubuh Pile.

 **DEGH…!**

...dan berhasil mengunci bibir itu. Masih terasa menthol yang membekas di sana.

"eh? EE-EHHHHHH? UCHIDA-SAN?!" tujuh orang yang memandang di sana terkejut luar biasa, melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Ucchi pada Pile. Ucchi menciumnya? –lagi?- dan kali ini memang dengan sengaja.

"apa ini sudah cukup bukti? Kalau _aku adalah milikmu_?"

"...jadi, maukah _kau menjadi milikku_?"

Tak butuh waktu lama. Pile sudah benar-benar memeluk Ucchi. Merangkul tubuh Ucchi sepenuhnya dan menangis di pundaknya. Ada anggukkan di sana. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan pun memenuhi halaman belakang tempat tinggal mereka. Ada rasa haru bercampur bahagia di sana. Tak disangka, hukuman ini justru membawa mereka pada _menjelasnya suatu hubungan._

Dengan kata lain _. Cinta mereka saling terbalaskan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **µ'sic start!**

 **.**


End file.
